


April's Fools

by ElyonSomniare



Category: Original Work
Genre: Escapril, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElyonSomniare/pseuds/ElyonSomniare
Summary: Collection of original 'poetry' (read: attempts of) that I'll be doing for this year's challenge 'Escapril'. I'll share each day's theme in the author's notes.





	1. Yet Once Again

Can you tell me, child,  
The difference in a promise  
And that on an escape?  
Be it a major turn,  
Or a trivial December’s end?  
That fear of the new,  
That resentment for the bore,  
That questioning on survival,  
– It’s there, it’s all there.

That craving for disruption,  
That hunger for the turn,  
That yearning for the mend,  
– It’s there, it’s all there.

You will go, child, as you do,  
Rising in tiny steps, knowing it will be  
– This time, this time it will be.

And you don’t allow the dissatisfaction  
Of counting the ‘fresh’ and number the ‘start’  
– Oh no no no, you don’t.

You choose.  
You roll.  
You desire.  
And in here you are, and in here you salute.  
– The road is yours. So you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! So, I know this isn't the kind of work people look for in here, but this 'Escapril' is an Instagram challenge: I don't have an account and hells me if I'm going to share my playings in my Facebook account. 
> 
> As for the challenge, it's really simple: for each day of April we are given a theme or a trop or whatever, and we have to write a poem from there. This first day was 'a fresh start' - hey, I'm free to mold it in whatever way I want. 
> 
> I'm probably talking to The Void, but in case there's something out there, thanks for reading until here.


	2. Little April Rain

The clock clocked; the season seasoned.  
‘The weather has been nice’, the grandma said.  
‘It wasn’t supposed to be nice’, the grandma said.  
Every April the same remark.  
Every April the same astonish.   
She had grew old, that grandma of hers.   
She had elapsed, that grandma of hers:  
That Spring now began in Winter,   
And Winter now began in Autumn.  
When they did: they not always did.  
The supposed had vanished, gone astray. 

There was no more little April rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to write this one during class, but turned out it was a good class so I paid attention to the professor instead. As a result, here's my first try, 'cause I'm tired and want to move on with it.
> 
> The 2nd day's theme is 'April showers', and don't believe the poem: April rains DO still happen, and they mocked me today, laundry related. Also, I couldn't get 'Bambi' out of my head, due to its 'Little April Rain' song.


	3. Stock Music

She could be the best  
She could be the world  
Or so the song told  
In the message it sold  
And while hearing she believes  
Having with her no tears  
The refrain stops, though  
And her life comes through  
She wasn’t the best   
She wasn’t the world

But wasn’t she a world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day three: 'incorporate music'.


End file.
